


hold my hand and never let go

by katsmovingcastle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Alternating, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsmovingcastle/pseuds/katsmovingcastle
Summary: When Lance first got his job at Altean Fashion, he didn’t really know what to expect. He’d been fired at the Smoothie Planet that was located in the same mall, and he showed up with four different shades of blue in his hair and pink fingernails and a smirk on his lips and turned Keith’s world upside down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [my tumblr!](http://eloquentlykat.tumblr.com/)

Lance is just finishing off the third coat of paint on his pinky finger when Keith stumbles into work, presumably still hungover from the night before. If Lance wasn’t so good with his alcohol, he would probably be in the same position, because if you didn’t know anything about Hunk, it was that he knew how to throw a good party. (And Allura brought all of the good alcohol). 

“You were supposed to be here an hour ago, good thing that I can hold down the fort,” Lance commented and Keith groaned in response, finding his way behind the counter and slumping down, his head thunking against the top of the clear glass case. 

“Why are you playing this kpop shit at ten in the morning, Lance?” He says instead, ignoring his first comment and streamlining the conversation elsewhere. Lance balks at him, flapping his hand back and forth to dry his nail polish faster. 

“Excuse me? It’s better than your screamo emo music that you play all day,” He sniffed, hopping off of his perch on top of the counter and returning his blue nail polish to the back where his other colors were. 

“Is Shiro here yet?” Keith asks, his voice muffled from his mouth being smudged into the glass. 

“Already in the back, taking care of the new shipments. We got a fuck ton of new tshirts,” Lance states, leaning back on the back table and vaguely admiring Keith’s ass in his black skinny jeans. Thank God for Keith taking the time to squeeze himself into those this morning despite his heightened grumpiness, Lance thought. His ass was a thing of beauty. 

“C’mon, hot stuff, let’s go give him some help,” Lance says with a sigh, lifting himself up from leaning and slapping Keith’s butt on the way to the back. He’s smirking as he walks, hearing Keith’s indignant huff of annoyance before he steps into peripheral view beside him. 

Lance chances a look over at him and his cheeks are flaming pink. 

“You gotta stop doing that,” Keith says, his mouth a tight, straight line, and Lance laughs. 

He knows he likes it. 

-

Red: are u going into work today? 

Blue: nah boi, wanna come over? Hunk is having a party 2nite, cud get ready together ;) 

Red: fuck u 

Red: ill be over in ten. 

-

As soon as Keith walks into the door, Lance is on him. 

He pushes the door shut by pushing Keith against it, and his hands immediately go into his hair, pulling down to angle his mouth just the right way before he slots his lips against his, teeth clacking as he does. 

“Jesus fuck, Lance,” Keith mumbles, his body arching up into his, and Lance tugs at his hair again, licks into his mouth when Keith opens it with a moan. Lance slots a leg inbetween his and pushes up, his other hand leaving his hair to palm his growing erection, smirking as he presses his palm against it and makes him keen against his teeth. 

Keith’s hands are on his hips, having pushed up the edge of his tshirt and thumbing at the edges of his jeans, his thumbs dipping down to trace the skin stretched across his hips. Lance opens his eyes when he takes a moment to pull back and get his tshirt off, and he huffs a breath at the look on Keith’s face, almost growls as he throws it and surges forward to kiss him again. 

“Fuck, you’re so- you’re so,” 

“Sexy? I know. I can prove it with the millions of hickeys all over my damn body from you,” Keith says, his face flushed and his lips shining with spit, deep red and plush, and fuck he’s so goddamn sexy. 

Lance slides his hands around and gets them on his ass, and in a moment, he’s picking him up and pressing him hard into the doorway. He can feel Keith wrapping his legs around his waist, desperately trying to grind their dicks together to get some friction, and Lance laughs. 

“Not tonight, baby, you’re going to have to wait for it, show me what a good boy you are,” Lance says, muffled against his neck where he’s working on a pretty new hickey where everyone can see. 

Keith groans and his hips keep moving, not listening to what Lance has to say. It’s a moment before Lance grabs onto him and whips them around, walking in long strides over to the couch and putting him down. He turns him roughly, bending him over the back of it as he leans over him, biting at the shell of his ear. 

“What did I say, baby? Did I tell you to stop? Why aren’t you listening tonight?” He asks, a strong hand splayed in the middle of his shoulders keeping him down, his voice deep and syrupy sweet, teasing as Keith whines. 

“Do you want to be a bad boy, Keith? Do you want me to punish you?” Lance continues, and he works on unhinging Keith’s belt from behind him, moving to press his now fully hard dick against his ass, groaning at the feeling as his fingers fumble. Once he gets it, he pulls both of Keith’s hands around and ties them behind his back, securing it with the belt. 

When he’s finished, Keith tries to pull his hands back and test it, moaning out when he finds it just right, just tight enough but not uncomfortable for him to move his wrists. Lance moves his hand, palm open underneath Keith’s fingers, and when Keith taps twice to indicate that he’s okay, he hums and continues. 

“That’s right, baby,” Lance coos, his hands unbuttoning Keith’s jeans and pulling them down to pool at his ankles, kneeling as he slides them down and kissing and nipping at his ass through his underwear, at the exposed skin right underneath at the inside of his leg. 

He moves back up when Keith starts getting too greedy, pushing his ass back for more and shifting his legs apart with how much he wants it. He’s babbling a little bit already into the couch, and Lance hasn’t even started. 

“Lance, p-please, I really want you to touch me, please,” Keith pleads, his voice a bit muffled by the cushion, as his face is awkwardly shoved sideways into it. Lance leans down to brush some of his hair back, wiping some of the sweat from Keith’s brow and pressing his dick against him. 

Keith moans, loudly, and Lance reaches around his front to feel at his dick through his underwear, feeling how wet he is at the tip, how excited he is for Lance to fuck him. 

“I know you want me to fuck you, babe, but you need to prove you can wait for me, like a good boy,” He trails his fingertips over his length lightly, and Keith tries to rock his hips into his touch, struggling between wanting to press back into his dick or press into his hand. 

“Wait here for me, can you do that?” Lance says into his ear, his breath hot and his voice soft, and he feels Keith shiver before he leaves him. 

He walks to his bedroom, looking behind his shoulder to see Keith bent over the couch, pants down and tied up and waiting for him to come back and can't help but press a palm over his dick, suppressing a groan. Lance watches him a few seconds more, his bottom lip between his teeth, before turning into the room, walking over to his bed and kneeling down. He reaches around underneath until his fingers collide with a box, and he pulls it out and takes off the lid, looking at his options. 

He had quite a collection of sex toys that he had steadily increased over the years of his sexual career. Lance liked experimenting, and he tended to like to spice things up with the occasional vibrator. He picks a new one from the bunch, one that is red and has a separate remote that can control the vibrations. Lance had bought this one with someone very specific in his mind, and he just happens to be bent over in his living room. 

He grabbed a bottle of lube and then made his way back, and Keith is shamelessly rutting against the back of the couch, his cock red as he drags it across the fabric, his mouth pressed into the couch to stifle any noises coming from him. 

It takes Lance all of two seconds to stride over to him, drop what he had found on the couch, before angling his hand and spanking Keith two times quick in succession, his other hand going to his tied up hands to hold him down. 

Keith cries out as his body jolts with it, moaning out Lance’s name, and his voice wavers when he speaks. 

“I’m so-s-so sorry, Lance, I just needed something, just a little, you’ve been teasing me all day, sending me those pictures earlier but telling me I couldn’t touch myself, I can’t take it, I can’t take it-,” 

Keith is cut off by Lance giving him more hits to his ass, and Keith moans instead of continuing his rambling, and Lance looks over at him to find his face bright red, his eyes welling up with silent tears of frustration. 

“I told you not to touch yourself,” Lance grits out, and he pulls Keith’s underwear down roughly, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers in it before he reaches around to push it inside him slowly. The noises that leave Keith’s mouth are probably heard throughout the entire apartment complex, but Lance can barely find a second to give an actual fuck. 

He works Keith open easily, his other hand holding Keith as still as possible, his legs visibly trembling as Lance adds another finger. 

“M’gonna give you a pretty toy to wear to the party tonight, babe,” Lance murmurs to him, three fingers deep as he watches Keith strain against the belt, his fingers flexing and his hips pushing restlessly against his hand tight around his hip trying to hold him still. Keith’s moans are getting scratchy with how much noise he’s been making, and Lance rubs his thumb over his skin slowly. 

“So when we come back, you’ll be all open and ready for me to fuck you, you’ll be such a good boy for me,” Lance continues, and he releases his grip on his hip so Keith can fuck back on his fingers, which he starts to do in earnest. 

Lance lets him have his fun for awhile, but he watches him, and when his whines start getting louder and more high pitched, he removes them. 

“Can’t have you coming just yet,” Lance coos, and reaches around for the vibrator, coating it in lube before he puts it right against his hole, rubbing the tip and smearing some of it there. 

“Alright, here you are babe,” He coaxes, and begins to push it in slowly, and Keith fucking mewls, he swears, and his breath is coming so fast as Lance works it the rest of the way in. 

“There you go, you’re so good for me, Keith,” Lance says, leaning down to leave some kisses over his cheeks as he reaches down for his underwear and pulls it back up. He works with his jeans then, fighting to get them back up his legs, and buttoning them up. 

Keith’s breath is calming but he keeps shifting and little soft moans leave his lips as he fixes him back up, releasing his hands from his belt and kissing his wrists excessively before leaving them be and putting his belt back on for him. 

When he’s finished, Keith moves his arms to support himself and bring his head up, and Lance puts a steady hand at his back to help bring him back up from over the couch. 

“You’re such a tease,” Keith mumbles, and Lance laughs, leaning over to give his forehead a kiss. 

“We should probably get going, hot stuff,” Lance says instead, and grabs his shirt from the doorway and slides it back on. He pockets the remote for the vibrator from the couch and grabs his flannel flung over the arm, wrapping it around his waist before grabbing his keys. 

“Your chariot awaits,” He says with a bow, and Keith scoffs, taking a few steps awkwardly, choking on a moan, before he tries walking again and his stride returns mostly back to normal once he gets used to the feeling of the vibrator. He’s chewing on his bottom lip, and as he passes Lance, he shoves his shoulder. 

“Fucking pretentious hipster shit,” He grumbles, and Lance follows him out, flicking the lights off behind him and slamming the door. 

“You love my ass,” Lance says passively, going down the stairs at a much faster rate than Keith was currently going. 

“Fuck you,” Keith calls out, leaning against the railing and halfway sliding down the stairway in order to catch up with Lance. 

“You wish,” Lance yells, leaving the building, the door slamming shut against the frame echoing through the stairwell as Keith groans and jumps down to the next landing, trying to catch up. 

-

Blue: we’re on our way, hunky boy.

Yellow: drive safe!! 

-

When they arrive at the party, Keith’s face is a nice, pretty shade of pink in the dim lighting of the car after Lance takes out the keys. He’s been shifting around in his seat the whole ride, trying to find the best way to sit without having to stifle a moan underneath his breath. 

Lance has the biggest smirk on his lips, and when he looks over to see Keith running a slightly shaking hand through his hair, he leans over the middle to give him a searing kiss. He balances a hand on the inside of Keith’s thigh, and Keith opens up for him so easily that Lance chuckles softly into his mouth. 

“You love this way too much,” Keith murmurs against his lips, and his eyes flutter open to meet Lance’s, and his pupils are so blown wide with pleasure that Lance can’t help but surge forward with more kisses. 

Keith’s tongue finds his way into his mouth and it plays with the tongue ring that Lance has, swirling his tongue around the metal and making him moan. Keith smiles, because he knows that Lance can never resist him playing with his piercings. (Sometimes he thinks he gets them all just for him to find and play with later, he’d had one of the best orgasms of his life from Lance sucking him off for what seemed like hours, all because his piercing had healed and he wanted Keith to feel it when he licked up his length.) 

The windows fog up before Lance pulls back, and he chuckles, leaving a kiss at the corner of Keith’s mouth. 

“C’mon, pretty boy, let’s go in,” Lance says, getting out of the car and going around to get Keith’s door. 

-

The lights are off inside the house when they go inside, and the music is loud enough to make it’s way to the front door. Keith has his hands shoved into his pockets and Lance can sense that he’s already pulling into himself the more people that they push past. 

He’d always been more inclined to keep to himself rather than socialize, as Lance usually defaulted to. Lance would talk a million miles an hour for three hours and Keith would stand patiently beside him, and would probably say half the amount of words in the same time span. 

Keith had gotten good at shutting Lance up and encouraging him when he needed to be, and Lance was always there with a steady hand at his back when he needed it. He would shove him off sometimes, and he used to a lot more when they first started dating. Lance was glad that he had gotten more comfortable. He thinks it had to do with a lot more than just him, though. 

When they reached the living room, there were lounging people on couches and people dancing around each other in the middle. There were some colorful lights set up that cast shadows and patterns across the room, and Lance saw Allura, glowing purple and green as she curved her body around Shiro. 

Her hair was loose and in curls hanging down her back, brushing her bare skin barred by her crop top and the tops of Shiro’s hands that rested there. He guided her towards him as they danced, and her skin sparkled underneath the lights. The look on Shiro’s face was indescribable, but his eyes were only for her, intense on watching every move and shake of her hips and bat of her eyelashes and curling laughter on her lips. 

Keith perked up when he saw them, and he knew that their little family that had formed from all working together was another reason too. He had people other than Lance that cared and loved for him, and would do anything to support him when he needed it. Lance wouldn’t trade any of them for anything, and neither would Keith. 

Lance reached out for him in a moment, bringing him close and keeping his hands tight on his hips. Keith was smiling so wide when he looked up at him, and Lance leaned down to press his forehead against his, his hips moving in time to the music. It was a moment before he was singing the words underneath his breath and Keith rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. He was used to it. 

His dance moves weren’t as free as they usually were, he mostly just clung to Lance and left muffled noises against the inside of his neck as they grinded against each other among everyone else. 

“Wanna get a drink?” Lance asks, later when he’s lost track of time and there’s sweat dampening his bangs, and Keith nods so eagerly that Lance leans his head back with a laugh, grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen. He pours a good amount of some kind of vodka into two cups and tops it off with some soda lying around, handing one to Keith after. 

Lance leans back against the counter as Keith pulls his hair into a little ponytail at the back of his neck, using a band that’s around his wrist. He reaches into his pocket and thumbs the little remote that controls the vibrator, smirking to himself as he watches Keith, his eyes roaming his body and admiring him. 

When he puts it on the lowest setting, Keith chokes on his drink that he had just picked up to take a sip from, setting his cup back down on the counter and turning his eyes to Lance, his expression wrecked. 

“Lance, let me get a little drunk first before you start that shit,” He manages to get out, bracing a hand against the counter that Lance is leaning against, and Lance can’t help but keep smirking. His dick twitches in his pants when Keith moans lowly, and he switches off the vibrations. 

“You’re gonna come so fast, later,” Lance murmurs, and Keith catches his gaze again and bites his lip. 

“M’gonna come right now if you do that more,” 

“My little baby’s already all turned on again?” Lance coos at him, and Keith takes a deep breath with both hands braced against the edge of the counter now. It’s a moment before Keith speaks. 

“Can I fuck you?” He asks, and Lance raises an eyebrow, running a hand through his hair to appear casual. 

“Now? But we’re at the party, we’re here to support our friends. And their copious amounts of alcohol,” Lance starts, downing the rest of his drink and pouring himself another concoction. 

“And we can’t fuck in Hunk’s bed again, three times is pretty much pushing it, four would be another story, even for a nice guy like our good friend is,” He takes another drink, and Keith is getting more and more impatient by the minute. 

“Lance, you’re doing that thing where I know you’re just stalling, and you’re talking about a million things that don’t matter, and I know you want my dick up your ass, so just follow me to the bathroom and let’s move on, okay?” Keith says, his voice completely level and his eyes staring directly into Lance’s, and wow, was that all of his blood rushing completely to his dick all at once? 

This kind of Keith was what Lance lived for, and continually teased to rile him up to. He obligingly grabbed both of their drinks and once Keith began moving towards the bathroom, he took sips from both. Lance watched Keith’s ass in his jeans, and the slight limp in his walk, and felt the warmth of alcohol slide down his throat. 

He knew this idea was one that he could get on top of, (quite literally). 

-

When Lance first got his job at Altean Fashion, he didn’t really know what to expect. He’d been fired at the Smoothie Planet that was located in the same mall, and he showed up with four different shades of blue in his hair and destroyed skinny jeans and pink fingernails and a smirk on his lips and turned Keith’s world upside down. 

On his way in, he knocked over a display of scarves and yelped, quite unceremoniously, and stopped himself from falling over. He picked them up and placed them all back in an unfolded pile before walking it off by sauntering over to the register, where Keith was leaned over the glass and watching him, scowling. 

“It’s people like you that make me hate retail,” Keith says, and Lance raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m the people that make retail thrive, by looking really good in their clothes. I got these jeans here,” Lance says, and Keith’s expression doesn’t change. 

“And?” 

Lance looks offended, placing a hand flat against his chest and leaning back from him. 

“My ass looks fantastic in these!” 

“Do they? Gimmie a spin, then,” Keith says, waving his hand idly around in a half circle. Lance smirks and does as he’s told, swinging his hips around knowingly. Keith hums and Lance can’t help but feel his cheeks darken slightly, feeling his heavy gaze lingering on his body. 

“So, now that you’ve had a show, I need some help, Boy Wonder,” Lance starts, walking back over to the counter and leaning onto it with an elbow, his body open and facing Keith. Keith chuckles a little at the nickname, shaking his head slightly at how this boy is acting. 

“What can I possibly help you with?” 

“Well, I am recently unemployed from the local Smoothie Planet, and I feel like I could be a real asset to this store, pun intended,” 

“We’ve already got enough people working here, at the moment,” 

“I could be like a store model like they have at Zarkon’s Skate Shop, just like, not as ripped?” 

“Actually, now that I think about it, we did just have a mannequin break after Pidge tripped over it in the break room,” Keith taps a finger against the glass, his fingers painted a chipped black. Lance kind of wants to lick him. 

“Gimmie a minute,” Keith mumbles, and he thumbs off a walkie talkie on his belt and presses a button in. 

“Hey Shiro, can I hire someone as a live mannequin?” There’s a moment’s pause of static before a deep voice responds. 

“Why do we need a live mannequin?” 

“To show off clothes? Like Zarkon’s,” 

“Alright, I guess. It would be good to rival the competition. Maybe they can help out in the back too, it’s a mess back here,” 

“That has nothing to do with me,” Keith replies, and then puts his walkie talkie back and does not respond to anything the man named Shiro tries to communicate. 

“Well, there you go,” Keith says, and Lance holds out his hand for a fist bump, slamming his hand against Keith’s with more vigor than he intends, splaying his fingers out in an explosion, which he punctuates with real life noises. 

“You’re the best, mullet,” Lance says, pumping his fists and jumping around a bit and Keith is slightly amused, slightly regretful. 

“Don’t call me that ever again,” 

“Alright, handsome,” He says, and Keith flips him off, going to the back of the store. 

“I’m taking a break,” 

“But-,” Lance starts to yell out, but the door to the break room slamming shut stops him midsentence. 

He hops over the counter and finds some stick on tattoos near the register, which he then starts applying at random, humming under his breath. 

-

They go into Hunk’s bathroom, because it’s closed off from everyone else and they don’t have to wait in a long ass line to get their hands on each other. 

Keith eagerly reaches out for Lance and pulls him close, shutting the door by pushing him against it and slipping a hand behind him to slide the lock closed. Lance wraps a leg around Keith’s waist and pulls him close and keeps him there, his hands sliding through his hair as Keith slots their mouths together and pushes his tongue into his mouth. 

Keith’s hands are up underneath Lance’s shirt, pulling it out from under where his plaid is tied around his waist and his fingers are tracing his nipples, pinching them lightly and Lance groans into his mouth. 

Lance tugs on his hair and Keith growls, picking him up and carrying him over to the counter, sitting him down on it and working on unbuttoning his pants, leaving the plaid and getting his jeans halfway down his thighs and leaving a hand on his bare thigh, fingers tracing teasingly. 

Lance leans forward to capture his mouth again and Keith moves to work his hand over his dick, smearing the pre come at the top and sliding it down and twisting it back up, and Lance’s hands shake as he unbuttons Keith’s pants and pulls his cock out and mirrors his actions. 

Keith bites his bottom lip and his hand leaves him, going to his hips and pulling him off the counter, moving him to be leaning against it, able to see both Keith and himself in the mirror in front of them, stretching the length of the long counter. Keith smirks when he sees Lance looking, knowing that he’s going to enjoy being able to see him even though he’s going to fuck him from behind. 

Keith reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a thing of lube, since he always seems to be carrying it around now, finding it in every pocket that he possibly has ever since he met Lance. He coats his fingers in it and works Lance open the way he likes, his free hand reached around and playing with his nipple, making him whine. 

Lance’s face is flushed, from the alcohol he'd had and all of the pleasure coursing through him that Keith is giving him, and it’s not long before he’s slicking up his dick with more lube and setting the bottle back down on the counter with slippery hands, lining up with his slicked hole and pushing inside, his legs physically shaking. 

Keith closes his eyes and sees colors, because Lance is so tight and so warm and so perfect, and as he moves he feels the vibrator in his ass hit just right and the sensations are enough to send Keith into the stars. 

It’s not long before he settles into a rhythm, fucking relentlessly into Lance and pushing him up against the counter. He opens his eyes and sees Lance watching him through the mirror, mouth open on a long moan and cheeks beautifully colored red, his lips plump and dark and enticing. Keith wants to do so many things to him all at once. 

Their jeans are rubbing together, Lance’s shoved halfway down his thighs and his plaid all rumpled up above his hips, and Keith’s that are opened just far enough to get his dick out, and it’s so hot that Lance’s hands are slipping on the granite countertops. Keith’s nails are digging into his hips, leaving marks that Lance will probably press into the next day, make himself come just by pressing into them and fucking himself on a vibrator. Keith shivers just thinking about it, wondering if he’ll let him come over and watch.  
He feels Lance tightening around his cock and he feels how close he is, knows that if he touches him that it would help him over the edge, and Keith is holding on to his for as long as possible, his vision blurring with everything he’s feeling, his chest tight with how much he fucking loves him. 

Keith leans over him to lick and bite at his neck, sucking at his skin until a new mark forms right underneath the shell of Lance’s ear, which he also pays attention to, laving his tongue over it. 

His hips thrust deep into him, and Lance’s eyes never leave his in the mirror, not as he keeps murmuring curses and Keith reaches around him to pinch his nipple and Keith watches the moment that Lance becomes undone and comes, moaning Keith’s name loudly and letting his head drop down against the crook of his arm as he goes down to rest on his elbows instead of his hands. 

Keith pulls back and slams into him a few more times before he feels his orgasm wash over him like a wave, and he shuts his eyes as he empties himself into Lance, feeling every pulse of it throughout his body as he leans heavily against him. 

“Fuck,” Keith mumbles against Lance’s back, and Lance groans in response, his knees shaking against his, and he knows that he would probably love to sit down after all that. Keith steps back a moment later, after he opens his eyes and his world clears after a few blinks, sliding out of him and guiding Lance down to the floor with gentle hands at his hips. 

He sits next to him, and Lance leans over onto his side, his legs tangled in his jeans, and rests his head against Keith, who holds him up. 

“That was a great idea, Boy Wonder,” Lance mumbles, his voice soft and a little hoarse, and Keith chuckles, letting his hand bang back against the cabinets. 

“I want to be incredibly drunk,” Keith replies, feeling Lance’s warm breaths puff against his shirt sleeve. 

“That is something we can definitely achieve,” Lance mumbles, his head clearing and becoming a bit more perkier by the minute, Keith can tell. 

“C’mon, let’s take shots,” Lance mumbles, and Keith doesn’t know how long he zoned out, just listening to Lance breathe and watching the colors shift behind his closed eyes. He gets up and starts pulling his clothes back on, and Keith mirrors him, in jerky movements, feeling overstimulated whenever he feels the vibrator shift inside him, but warm, overall. 

Lance sees his pink cheeks and he puffs out air, going over to him and grabbing his ass, giving it a little squeeze. 

“Let’s take it out and hide it in Hunk’s cabinets. We’ll come back for it another time,” Lance says, and Keith heaves a sigh and turns around, leaning against the counter and letting Lance get at him. 

He feels like he can breathe a little easier when they both exit the bathroom, hands loosely linked together as they make their way down the hallway. Keith looks over at Lance, chewing on his bottom lip and his hair in a disarray and he feels his heart ache, feels it spread all throughout his chest. 

Keith squeezes his hand twice, and Lance squeezes right back. 

-

Lance had just perfected a winged eyeliner on his left eye when Keith bursts into the backroom, and he raises an eyebrow as he throws his bag down onto the ground and collapses unceremoniously onto the couch. His legs are splayed out, one up onto the couch and one planted against the ground, his head rested on the armrest and an arm covering over his eyes. He’s wearing red and black plaid and ripped black skinny jeans with combat boots and Lance very, very much approves. 

Lance is only wearing his underwear, so he’s a little offended that Keith can’t see because he’s covering his eyes. 

“So, Boy Wonder, what did Batman say this time?” Keith groans and Lance can tell he’s probably not in the mood for nicknames. 

“Shiro wants me to go through all of the clearance racks and clean them up because they got wrecked yesterday during the sale,” 

“I see that you’re not really into doing that,” 

“You’re supposed to help me but I know that that’s a slim chance,” 

“True, true, but maybe I’ll think about it after I finish my eyeliner on my other eye,” Lance pauses after he flicks a perfect wing, looking over at Keith for a moment, smiling. 

“Can I draw tear drops under your eyes so Shiro knows how upset you are by his orders?” 

“No, Lance, I’m not in prison,” Keith says with a sigh. 

“Well, it sure does feel like it, fuck,” Lance mutters under his breath, finishing his eyeliner and figuring out what lipstick he wants to put on that day. 

“Were you wearing clothes when you came in today?” 

“Objectively,” 

Keith lifts his arm away at that one, looking over at him pointedly. Lance puts down his red lipstick and slides off his chair, going over to Keith and taking a seat right in his lap. Keith’s hands come up and find their places at his hips, and Lance gives him a little wiggle, smirking. 

“Did you lock the door when you came in?” 

“Who do you think I am?” 

“My very sexy and thoughtful boyfriend who wants to fuck me in the backroom of our workplace,” 

“You’re not even wearing any clothes, it’s not like you’re very subtle, Lance,” Lance scoffs and rolls his hips, and feels that Keith is already half hard underneath him. Keith groans softly, and Lance puts a hand over his mouth, watching his eyelids flutter as he presses down slightly. 

Lance leans down and presses his lips to his after removing his hand, and Keith licks into his mouth immediately. He chuckles under his breath and moves down into him again and they both moan, mouths open against each other. 

“We gotta get better at not being so loud,” Lance mumbles, and Keith hums. 

“You’ve taught me bad habits,” 

“What? Me?” Lance says, and pretends to be offended, but comes off way, way too fond. There’s nothing but love and admiration glittering in his blue eyes that Keith has fallen into, time and time again. 

“You never shut up,” Keith says, half heartedly, and Lance leans down to kiss him again, and doesn’t stop after that.


End file.
